fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mycen
, Maisen |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |nationality =Rigel |residence =Ram Village |faction(s) =Zofian Army The Deliverance |occupation(s)=Member of the Deliverance |relatives =Alm (Foster Grandson) Celica (Foster Granddaughter) |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |firstseen =Chapter 1: Zofia's Call in Chapter 4: [[Land of Sorrow (Gaiden)|The Land of Sorrow], Alm's Route] (Gaiden) Prologue: Alm and Celica in Chapter 4:[[Land of Sorrow (Gaiden)|The Land of Sorrow], Alm's Route] (Echoes) |class =Gold Knight (Gaiden/Echoes) Great Knight (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Hiroshi Naka English Doug Stone }} Mycen is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 65 years old. Profile Mycen is a reputable former soldier known throughout Valentia. Originally a Rigelian early in life, he later became a high ranking Zofian general when he later moved into the southern country. In his famed military career, he became an exemplary knight whom many have admired as the finest soldier to have ever existed. In his older years, Mycen settled down in Ram Village, raising his grandson Alm. One day, the Villa of the Zofian royal family was set ablaze by Desaix in a coup of the Zofian throne. Mycen entered the burning villa and managed to rescue the young princess, Anthiese. Concerned for her half-brother, she asked if Mycen found Conrad. To her disappointment, she was the only person he could find, leaving her the sole survivor of the fire. Believed to be dead by the Zofian people, Mycen brought Anthiese to Ram Village and adopted her, renaming her Celica for her safety. For a while, he raised Alm and Celica and taught them alongside the Ram Village children, Tobin, Gray, Kliff, and Faye the art of combat. Shortly after, Desaix's crony, Slayde stumbled upon Ram Village and discovered Anthiese's survival through her brand on her hand. Though he was repelled by Mycen, Mycen was forced to send Celica away for her safety once more, bringing her to Novis Priory to further prevent anyone from ever encountering her again. During the ten years after this event, Mycen spent the years training Alm and the Ram Village children. Feeling that he was ready and properly trained, Alm asked Mycen if he could leave the village, which Mycen declined, saying that he was too green. Lukas came soon after seeking Mycen to help the Deliverance, a Zofian force dedicated with overthrowing Desaix. However, Mycen was nowhere to be found. In his stead, Alm volunteered and joined the Deliverance. After a long campaign through Zofia and Rigel, Alm lead the Deliverance all the way to Rigel Castle where he fatally wounded Emperor Rudolf. Rudolf, and later Mycen, reveals that Alm was not truly Mycen's grandson, but rather Rudolf's only son, having being entrusted into Mycen's care. Further detailed in a Memory Prism, Emperor Rudolf summoned Mycen shortly after his son's birth. As a long time friend of the Emperor, he informed Mycen that Alm bore a special brand on his left hand, a mark that was a sign that Alm would be the hero who would end the rule of Mila and Duma on Valentia. Rudolf then vowed that when the time came, he would become a conqueror whom his son would face and defeat in order to truly become the hero of Valentia. To do so while preventing the Duma Faithful from stopping him, he ordered Mycen to raise and train his son to become the hero who would stop him and ultimately become the hero who would end the influence of Mila and Duma over the land. After the revelation of his origins and duty, Alm follows through his father's grand ambition for him and Mycen joins Alm's army to fight against Duma. In the aftermath of the war, Mycen worked tirelessly as the new Chancellor of the One Kingdom of Valentia for a few years, until he retired and was succeeded by Conrad. Personality A knight of great fame both in Rigel and Zofia, Mycen is a dutiful knight and often revered by the masses of both nations due to his might and chivalrous nature. He is an extremely respected individual, earning the admiration of the members of the Deliverance and the Ram Village children. Even in his much older age, his prowess in battle has never dwindled and is noted by Alm and the Ram Village children to be a particularly harsh instructor, but an effective one. Kind and caring, Mycen is greatly beloved by Alm and Celica who both affectionately treat like a grandfather. Even after the truth of their relationship is revealed, both still continue to refer to him as Grandpa. He was also close to Emperor Rudolf as he was the sole individual in the entire kingdom and the world who knew of his son's existence. Rudolf placed great trust in Mycen to not only be aware of his grand plans for his son, but also send him away with Mycen to raise and train to carry out his plans. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 4, talk to him at Rigel Castle (needed to progress). Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |5% |5% |5% |0% |5% |0% |} Overall Mycen is a slightly above average unit, and he can be used to replace characters who have turned out badly or died. He is the last character recruited in Alm's route, arriving just in time for the final dungeon. His starting stats are okay. He has impressive HP, Strength, and Defense. While his Resistance may seem low, the fact that said statistic does not increase in the game and that only magic units and Kliff can compare with it makes him an excellent mage killer. His Skill is average. His Speed is low, and his Luck is the worst in the game. His growth rates are almost non-existent, so he is unlikely to improve much even if you try to level him. The main reason he is viable is that he is quite strong and durable, so even with his lackluster Speed, he should be able to handle fighting late game melee units. Because he is a Lance user, he can use Sol, Luna and Astra, three powerful spears. With one equipped, he can do some pretty hefty damage. Overall, he is a good unit, and actually can hold his own pretty well in the final dungeon. Awakening SpotPass *Enemy only, joins unequipped Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Learnt Magic |} Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |41 |39 |39 |41 |40 |} Growth Rates |20% |10% |10% |10% |5% |10% |3% |} Overall Mycen in Echoes is far worse than his Gaiden counterpart, with abysmal stat growths compared to most any other unit in the game save Nomah, making him borderline unusable given his complete lack of potential for growth and wide range of other units available. Mycen has decent enough starting stats except for his Speed and Luck especially, starting at a measly 3, but by that point in the game has already been outclassed by most any other unit you have. If you really want to use him, Pitchforking him is always an option but isn't optimal, as he has no future as a Mage given his range of 3 spells, 4 if you bought DLC, and will take absolute ages to grind to max stats due to his low growth rates even with the Star Jacinth. If you do manage to max him out, his maximum stats are still subpar to those of units like Gray, Mathilda, Palla, and Clive who all achieve what he sets out to do and more within his class. Supports *Alm Passive Supports *Gray *Tobin *Kliff *Faye *Nomah Possible Endings ''Gaiden :"Serves as the prime minister in the newly established government of Valentia." "As King Alm I's excellent right-hand man, he threw all his effort into the kingdom's reconstruction." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :"As the One Kingdom's new chancellor—and right-hand man to King Alm I—good Sir Mycen worked tirelessly toward the kingdom's restoration. Despite his formal standing and title, the king and queen continued to love him like a grandfather." Quotes ''Gaiden'' ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Mycen/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mycen is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Though Mycen does not qualify as a traditional definition of the Jagen archetype, he plays a role similar to one in the prologue chapter of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. While Alm, Celica, and their friends can deal minimal damage to the enemy soldiers in the battle, the encounter is designed so that Mycen must take on the burden of protecting the children, letting them get what experience they can while he clears the battlefield. *Even though he has yet to appear in Fire Emblem Heroes, he's mentioned by Alm and Celica when they reach Level 40 at 5 stars. *Mycen shares his English voice actor, Doug Stone, with Gilbert from Three Houses. Gallery Mycen concept.png|Concept artwork of Mycen from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:ZekeMaisen.jpg|Mycen and Zeke in The Complete. File:Slayde Mycen.png|Mycen fighting with Slayde. File:Celica leaving Ram.png|Mycen taking a young Celica away from Ram Village. Yoneko Mycen.jpg|Artwork of Mycen as a Gold Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. File:S09-003ST.png|Mycen as a Gold Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P11-004PR.png|Mycen as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:MaisenFE2.gif|Mycen's portrait in Gaiden. File:Mycen Echoes.png|Mycen's status screen potrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mycen Portrait Echoes.png|Mycen's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mycen Vilage.png|Mycen's village sprite. File:FE15 Gold Knight (Mycen).jpg|Mycen's battle model as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters